


Reunited.

by parisdesai



Series: Reunited. [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisdesai/pseuds/parisdesai
Summary: "My name is Vienna but when this story began that wasn't my name."- Alicia Sierra(Oneshot About Alicia Joining The Gang For The Initial Heist)
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Alicia Sierra, Bogotá/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Reunited. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044666
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	Reunited.

The room was silent as all fourteen people stood in opposite spaces in the room silently as they anticipated the final member of their team but little did they know they wouldn't have to wait much longer.

"Long time no see boys!" A wicked voice called out as Alicia Sierra made her way into the room with a lollipop in her mouth and a smile on her face.

"Oh god." Palermo groaned out as everyone looked at him in confusion. "Not her."

"What?" Alicia asked in fake shock. "Are you not excited to see me?"

Martín stayed deathly silent.

"Is that truly how you greet an old friend?" Alicia added with a frown as she pulled the candy away from her lips.

"Hello." Palermo said in a snarky tone of voice.

"Hello." She said back with a chuckle.

"I've missed you dearly." He said dryly as Bogotá struggled to hold in his laugh from the back of the room.

"Oh I'm sure you have." She said with a wink.

"How's your sister doing?" Palermo asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is she speaking to you yet?"

"No." Alicia said with a blank stare etched across her face. "But I'm confident that Tatiana will eventually forgive me."

"Why should she?" Marseille suddenly called out.

"We're siblings." She said with a shrug. "We share the same blood. And nothing. Not even god almighty himself can break the bond we have."

"So sleeping with her husband isn't detrimental to the bond you have." Bogotá asked in amusement.

"It's a minor setback." Alicia snapped as she licked at the lollipop in her hand but she abruptly stopped when she noticed two other familiar faces staring at her with pure elation.

"I never thought I'd see you here if I'm being honest _partner_." She said as she made her way over to the light brown haired woman standing a few feet away from the chalkboard.

"It's been a long time." Raquel said as she smiled softly at her.

"How's the husband?" Alicia sneered.

"I divorced him." Raquel replied and Alicia's face softened at her words.

"That's great." She said as she mirrored Raquels' smile. "That's really great. I'm genuinely glad to hear that."

"I knew you would be." The woman responded as Alicia let out a small chuckle at her words.

"I never liked him." Alicia pointed out. "Not even when you decided to marry the idiot."

"Trust me you made it perfectly clear how you felt." Raquel said playfully.

"I never hold back." Alicia said as she turned her head and focused her attention on the man sitting at a desk with an elegant suit draped across his body.

"Isn't that right?" She asked him as his mouth visibly twitched up into a smirk.

"Do you want me to speak from personal experience?" Berlin asked with a cocky tone of voice. "Because if so then I can confidently say that you do not hold back."

"Neither do you _ladrón_." Alicia responded but was quickly interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"I think that's enough chit chat." Sergio said sternly as Alicia rolled her eyes along with Andrés. "You've already ruined the beginning stages of the plan."

"How so?" She challenged.

"You've already revealed that you know half of the team already." The Professor said with disappointment laced in his voice. "So just sit down and stay quiet."

"You were always such a bore." Alicia groaned out as Andrés and Palermo snorted in response to her words.

"Who even are these people?" A young woman with a short bob cut called out. "Why do they know each other?"

"Miss Tokyo do not worry yourself with them." Sergio said as Alicia scoffed at her choice of name.

"We don't accept newbies." Palermo growled out. "So stop asking questions about our pasts because I can assure you that we won't answer them."

"I like to know who I'm working with." Tokyo said with a glare.

"Honey they're like a boy band." Alicia said. "They don't take in strays."

"Then how the hell do you know them then if they don't take in strays?" Tokyo exclaimed.

"I'm anything _but_ a stray." Alicia said as a young man with a cigarette in his mouth whom Alicia had never met before firmly agreed with her.

"She doesn't look like a stray to me." Denver said as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"Son! That's enough!" An older man said angrily as he slapped the younger mans head forcefully.

"How is this going to work?" A woman with blonde curly hair nervously asked. "I'm not a criminal."

"Neither am I." Raquel said as she gestured for Alicia to also speak out as well but she politely declined her invitation to talk.

"I am a criminal." Nairobi called out with pride.

"I am too." Denver said.

"Unfortunately I am as well." Moscow agreed.

"Everyone in this room _will be_ a criminal but if you aren't comfortable with that or you're starting to have doubts now is the time to back out." The Professor said as everyone stayed silent and waited for him to continue.

"What's the plan?" Alicia impatiently asked even though she was already fully aware of what was to come thanks to her vast knowledge of the heist from Tatiana.

"Yes." Tokyo said as she nodded at Alicia and then turned her head back towards The Professor. "What are we robbing?"

"The Royal Mint Of Spain." Sergio said as he gestured to a model of the building that Alicia vividly remembered Martín building.

"What?!" A man with a Serbian accent spit out breathlessly.

"And who exactly are all these people we are working with?" Moscow asked as he looked around the room at the remaining members of the team.

"You all have chosen a city name prior to coming here." The Professor said. "Please begin to introduce yourselves to the rest of the room."

"I'm Stockholm." The woman with blonde curly hair called out.

"I'm Lisbon." Raquel said.

"I'm Palermo." Martín said.

"I'm Bogotá." The welder said.

"Berlin." Andrés smirked.

"I'm Tokyo." Silene said.

"I'm Nairobi!" Ágata exclaimed with joy.

"Denver." The younger man who had complemented Alicia said.

"Moscow."

"Helsinki." Said the man with the Serbian accent.

"Oslo."

"Marseille."

"Rio." The youngest out of everyone quickly said.

"Vienna." Alicia said as Andrés and Bogotá smiled widely in her direction. Vienna was the city in which they all had met for the first time and she intended to keep her friends close to her heart throughout this journey.

"You will all address me simply as The Professor." Sergio said as everyone silently nodded and listened as he continued. "Everyone has a specific job they specialize in that will prove useful for this heist. We will talk more about that later. For now we will take a few minutes to put our things in our preselected rooms."

"Preselected?" Denver questioned.

"Yes." The Professor said as he nervously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Everyone will have a roommate during their time here. The bedrooms have been predetermined and preassigned."

"Meaning?" Denver asked still clearly confused.

"Meaning there are names taped on each of the bedroom doors and wherever you find your name is where you will be sleeping." Sergio finally clarified.

"How are the groupings determined?" Raquel asked curiously.

"Women will stay with women and men will be assigned with men." The Professor said. "There will be no tolerance for any romantic relationships during this heist so I strongly encourage that you refrain from starting one because you will be removed from this house and the plan immediately if I find out you have broken the rule. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Everyone grunted out as he nodded in satisfaction.

"Now I'll read off the list of roommates." He said as we all nervously anticipated the what was to come. "The groupings will be as follows. Room 1 will have Helsinki and Oslo in it. Room 6 will have Berlin and Palermo. Room 2 will have Moscow, Denver, and Bogotá. Room 4 will have Rio and Marseille. Room 5 will have Vienna, Lisbon, and Nairobi. Room 3 will have Tokyo and Stockholm. Room 7 is mine."

"That's not horrible." Palermo voiced.

"I'm fine with those sleeping arrangements." Alicia said.

"I'm glad." Sergio said as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Hey man we're roommates!" Rio exclaimed as he punched Marseille playfully in the shoulder but received nothing in response.

Alicia held back a laugh as she watched Marseille look down at the spot on his arm Rio had touched and then shake his head lethally in disapproval.

"Okay..." Rio responded nervously. "I'll just walk away now.

"Good choice Rio!" Bogotá called out with a chuckle.

"Everyone please make your way to your rooms and get settled in. Tomorrow's class will begin at eight on the dot so please do not be late." The Professor said as everyone nodded their heads silently.

"You may go." He said as bodies immediately exited the classroom in search of their new bedrooms.

"Vienna!" Raquel called out as Alicia turned her head and slowed her movements down so that the woman who called out to her could walk beside her.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"We're roommates." Lisbon said with a small smile. "Just like in the academy."

"Just like in the academy." Alicia repeated with a chuckle as they made their way down the hall and towards their bedroom door.

"We have an extra person though." Raquel pointed out.

"Nairobi doesn't seem too bad." Alicia said as she pushed open the wooden door to reveal Nairobi sitting on one of the beds already.

"Well it seems like we weren't the first to arrive to our room." Raquel said with a smile as Alicia closed the door and the duo made their way to sit on the bed closest to the window.

"Come sit with us." Alicia called out to Nairobi from across their bedroom.

"Why?" Nairobi questioned.

"We want to get to know you newbie." Alicia said as Raquel slapped her arm harshly.

"Don't call her a newbie." Lisbon hissed out.

"What's up?" Nairobi asked as she made her way over to the bed and sat down but before Alicia or Raquel could answer her someone interrupted them.

"Is there a party in here that we didn't know about?" Berlin asked with a smirk as he pushed open the bedroom door and invited himself in.

"Or that we weren't included in." Palermo said as he also walked in followed by Marseille, Bogotá, and a reluctant looking Sergio.

"I'm sorry did we invite you in?" Raquel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But we come in peace and with alcohol." Berlin said as Palermo held up two bottles of wine and a handful of glasses.

"I suppose you can stay then." Alicia said as she gestured for the wine. "Pour me some."

"Pour me some." Palermo mocked as he complied with Alicia's demand anyway.

"So." Lisbon said as she watched all the men take a seat on the floors and remaining beds. "What brings you boys here?"

"We wanted to hangout with our favorite red head." Berlin said with a wicked grin as everyone quickly looked at Alicia and then refocused their attention back onto him.

"Here you go _mi amores_." Bogotá said with a chuckle as he handed two full glasses of wine to Nairobi and Lisbon.

"Thank you." They both said politely.

"Berlin do you want a glass?" Bogotá asked.

"Who do you think I am?" Andrés questioned rudely. "Of course I want a fucking glass."

"Fine I'll get you one." Bogotá mumbled as he began to pour wine into the last cup.

"As long as you aren't getting him a fork then we're all safe." Palermo joked as Sergio bursted out laughing.

"A fork?" Nairobi questioned.

"Berlin can't be trusted with forks." Martín informed the group.

"Are you still talking about that?!" Berlin exclaimed in fake exhaustion. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"You assaulted a man with a piece of silverware!" Martín shot at him.

"Oh my god." Nairobi choked out as she began to laugh hysterically.

"I'm not kidding." Palermo said as he shook his head in amusement. "This piece of work sitting next to me actually stabbed a man in the crotch with a fork for insulting his bow tie."

"What can I say?" Berlin asked innocently. "If you insult my bow tie then you're insulting not only myself but my honor."

"Oh honey." Alicia said with a playful grin. "We all know you enjoyed getting up close and personal with that man. I bet you had to go home and sleep with your flavor of the month just so you could get off."

"I can't breathe." Nairobi wheezed as Berlin chucked a pillow in Alicia's direction.

"What about the time Marseille almost let us get mauled by a dog?" Bogotá asked as The Professor nearly spit out his drink from laughing so hard at the thought.

"Hey! I told you that I do not kill animals! Only people!" Marseille defended as everyone began to chuckle yet again.

"I need to hear this story." Raquel said as she sipped from her glass of wine with a smile on her face.

"Allow me to set the scene for you Lisbon." Berlin said as she nodded her head in anticipation of the next words to come.

"The Professor, Palermo, Bogotá, Marseille, Vienna, and myself had been planning a robbery for four weeks. We had decided to break into one of the more expensive mansions in the country which meant we had to be absolutely precise with our movements. The Professor and Vienna were speaking to Palermo, Bogotá, and myself through our ear pieces as the three of us made our way inside of the home. Marseille was perched in a tree awaiting instructions just in case we needed him to help us."

"Everything was going great until a dog tried to attack them on the way out." The Professor added.

"Lisbon this was the biggest dog I've ever seen." Bogotá cut in as he emphasized the size with his hands. "The thing must've weighed three hundred pounds."

"So this ginormous dog starts running straight at us and Berlin starts yelling at Marseille to shoot the damn thing. And do you want to know what Marseille said?" Palermo asked.

"What?" Raquel asked as she and Nairobi struggled to keep their composure.

"Marseille screamed through the ear piece that he won't shoot the dog. He literally told them that he'd prefer to shoot himself because he doesn't kill animals." Alicia said as she laughed. "A fucking assassin doesn't kill animals. What are the chances?"

"He would've let us get mauled by a dog rather then shoot the thing." Bogotá said with a large grin.

"Oh my god!" Nairobi exclaimed as she smiled brightly. "You are one crazy son of a bitch Marseille."

"He really is." Bogotá said.

"Let's all dance!" Palermo exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat and began to swivel his hips around.

"I don't dance." Alicia said emphatically.

"If I recall you did dance at my wedding." Berlin said with a smirk.

"Which wedding are you talking about?" Alicia asked with a chuckle. "There were five in total."

"You weren't even invited to the first four." The Professor pointed out with a chuckle.

"You were only there because your sister was the bride." Marseille said as he sipped at his wine.

"Wait. Vienna." Nairobi said in shock as she turned to Alicia with wide eyes. "Berlin married your sister?"

"Yes." Alicia said with a sigh.

"Her sister was a goddess." Palermo said with a bright smile.

"Tatiana was a gem wasn't she?" Berlin asked with a cocky tone of voice.

"If she was such a gem then why'd you cheat on her?" The Professor challenged as Lisbon practically gaped at Sergio's sudden boldness towards Berlin.

"You cheated on your wife?" Nairobi asked with evident disappointment in her voice.

"Yes I cheated." Berlin responded casually as he topped off his glass of wine. "With Vienna."

"With Vienna?" Lisbon questioned as she raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Vienna this can't be true. You slept with Berlin while he was your brother in law?!" Nairobi exclaimed as Bogotá bursted out laughing at her shocked facial expression.

"Give the guy a break." Bogotá said as he struggled to breathe through his chuckles of amusement.

"In Berlin's defense everybody had thought Vienna was a better suited partner for him." Palermo reluctantly said. "Tatiana was much too...kind."

"What are you trying to say?" Alicia asked harshly. "That I'm not kind?"

"You're definitely not kind." Martín responded. "You're indescribable...you're...a different breed."

"A different breed?" Alicia asked as the words poured out of her mouth with disgust.

"You know how to mentally hurt people in the worst ways imaginable and you do it without hesitation or fear of retaliation." Palermo said. "You broke Tatiana."

"I didn't break Tatiana!" Alicia snapped defensively.

"Oh no?" Palermo asked patronizingly. "Then what the fuck would you call having someone impersonate her dead fiancé over the phone so you could steal her money and sleep with her husband?!"

"What?" Raquel asked breathlessly as she listened to the pair begin to argue.

Perhaps Lisbon didn't know as much about Vienna as she once thought she did.

"Correction." Alicia said nonchalantly. "I didn't steal her money."

"But you did sleep with her husband." Bogotá chimed in.

"That's a minor detail." Alicia said in an attempt to dismiss the conversation.

"It's a relevant detail is what it is." Marseille commented.

"Why would you have someone impersonate her dead fiancé?" Nairobi asked wearily. "That's cruel."

"She had the money I needed and I knew she wouldn't leave Hitler over here." Alicia said as she gestured to Berlin. "Without a good reason. So I paid a guy to message her and pretend that he was her dead thief of a fiancé so she'd leave for a weekend. Fucking sue me!"

"She's idiotic if she believed it were him." Raquel said.

"I told the guy to say he had been arrested and put under witness protection for snitching so he couldn't contact her until he knew it were safe." Alicia explained. "She booked the next flight out of the country once he told her that."

"And she believed it?" Nairobi questioned.

"You'd be surprised at how desperate people become to cling onto false hope when someone they love is involved." Alicia said with a smirk. "The poor thing wouldn't come out of her bedroom for 4 weeks after she arrived back from her trip and found out that her fiancé was still, in fact, dead."

"It was evil." Berlin said with a chuckle. "But absolutely astonishing."

"Did you end up with her money?" Raquel asked curiously.

"No." Alicia said emphatically. "She hid it and before I had a chance to look I got distracted with something more important."

"And the thing was that was more important then the money was?" Nairobi asked in confusion.

"Amazing sex." Berlin said arrogantly.

"You gave up all her money for sex with Berlin?" Nairobi asked in disbelief.

"Honey." Alicia said with a soft chuckle. "If you fucked him too then you'd understand why I choose to sleep with him over obtaining the money."

"He can't be that good." Raquel said dismissively.

"Trust me _RaRa_." Alicia said as Lisbon flinched at the familiar nickname that her friend had given her years ago. "He's _exactly_ that good."

"Indeed I am." Berlin said proudly.

"Let's dance!" Palermo called out.

"Vienna." Bogotá suddenly called out as everyone ignored Martín's second attempt to get us to dance.

"Yes?" Alicia asked him.

"You called Lisbon _RaRa_ which means you're both familiar with each other. How do you know her?" He asked.

"She was my old partner and friend many years ago." Alicia said. "We went to the academy together."

"The police academy?" Palermo questioned.

"No the cooking academy." Alicia said sarcastically as Martín huffed in response.

"So who aren't you familiar with that's staying here?" Nairobi asked. "Because it seems like you know almost everyone."

"I don't." Alicia said with a small shake of her head. "I know everyone that's sitting in this room besides you."

"I sure as hell don't know any of the newbies from down the hall." She added as Marseille started to chuckle. "And I don't want to get to know them either."

"Why?" Lisbon questioned.

"They seem irritating." Alicia said with a roll of her eyes.

"Let's dance!" Palermo exclaimed once again as everyone rolled their eyes at his antics.

"Fine." Marseille grunted out. "Only if you will shut up after."

"Yes...yes...I promise I will!" Martín assured us all as we began to stand up from our designated seats.

"What are we dancing too?" Nairobi asked as she downed the rest of her wine and placed the empty glass on the windowsill.

"Do you know the song _Guantanamera_?" Berlin asked the group as everyone nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"Well that's good considering that's the song I want everyone to dance too." Palermo said as he pulled out his phone from his back pocket and music began to play from the small speakers of the device.

_Guantanamera_  
_Guajira Guantanamera_  
_Guantanamera_  
_Guajira Guantanamera_

_"Yo soy un hombre sincero."_ Palermo sang out as he moved his hips to the beat along with Marseille.

_De donde crece la palma_  
_Y antes de morir yo quiero_  
_Echar mis versos del alma_

Bogotá maneuvered his way through the dancing bodies that overtook the room and wrapped his arm around Nairobi as she began to dance with him.

Alicia looked on with a smile as Raquel ushered a bashful looking Sergio to the center of the bedroom and forced him to move along with her.

"Vienna." Berlin's voice said confidently as Alicia turned her attention onto the man that had swiftly walked up next to her.

"Yes?" She asked but she didn't get a response. Instead. Berlin offered her his hand as an invitation to dance and wordlessly Alicia took it and allowed him to guide her further into the crowd of people as they began to sway back and forth with Berlin's arms wrapped tightly around her petite body.

_Guantanamera_  
_Guajira Guantanamera_  
_Guantanamera_  
_Guajira Guantanamera_

_No me pongan en lo oscuro_  
_A morir como un traidor_  
_Yo soy bueno y como bueno_

_"Moriré de cara al sol."_ Berlin sang softly into Alicia's ear as she nodded her head in understanding.

Alicia was aware of Berlin's impending death as was everyone in the room except for Nairobi and Lisbon but the red headed woman was confident that when the time came her new teammates would be told Berlin's deepest and darkest secret. She just hoped that they'd understand and show compassion to the man that was currently holding her in his arms.

_Guantanamera_  
_Guajira Guantanamera_  
_Guantanamera_  
_Guajira Guantanamera_

_Con los pobres de la tierra_  
_Quiero yo mi suerte echar_  
_El arroyo de la sierra_

_"Me complace más que el mar."_ Nairobi sang out as Bogotá playfully lifted her in the air.

_Guantanamera_  
_Guajira Guantanamera_  
_Guantanamera_  
_Guajira Guantanamera_

_Tiene el leopardo un abrigo_  
_En su monte seco y pardo_  
_Yo tengo más que el leopardo_  
_Porque tengo un buen amigo_

Everyone began to sing in unison as they danced and laughed together.

_Guantanamera_  
_Guajira Guantanamera_

For a quick moment Alicia broke away from Berlin's tight grip and sauntered her way over to Nairobi.

"I like you. You're an excellent fit in our group and I'd love it if you'd join our little family." Alicia said just low enough for only Nairobi to hear.

"You mean that?" Nairobi questioned.

"Yes." Alicia confirmed as the woman standing in front of her nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I'd love to join you and your friends." Nairobi said genuinely.

"Fantastic!" Alicia exclaimed with a wink as she returned back to Berlin's side.

This heist was going to be a journey full of bullshit arguments and worthless fighting.

They all knew that.

But they didn't care.

Because in that moment they were happy and one thing had become extremely evident...  
  


_That night was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._


End file.
